


Crimes of Fashion: Crocs for Jocks

by Baird Crevan (LadySibilance)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Funny, Headcanon run amok, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Should be rated M for crimes of FASHION, kind of, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySibilance/pseuds/Baird%20Crevan
Summary: Starscream and Skyfire head back to Vos to attend Starscream's grandsire's funeral... or so Skyfire believes.  Skyfire doesn't quite understand how obsessed with appearances seekers are and almost causes an international incident with his fashion faux pas.ORMy husband is a jerk who requested this fic because he knew it would torture me.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 48





	Crimes of Fashion: Crocs for Jocks

**Author's Note:**

> Did I lose a bet? Kind of- happy birthday you jerk of a geologist.
> 
> For the record, I headcanon that Skyfire has GREAT fashion sense. I think one person in the SkyStar server agrees with me. Judge me not too harshly, this is absolute crack that somehow became 5k words lmfao

Skyfire was labeling samples when he heard the distinctive clicking of heeled thrusters come into the lab. “Just in time,” he said turning to throw Starscream a smirk over his shoulder. “I need some help with these-”

Starscream looked… _guilty_.

His wings were drooping. His arms were folded across his chest. His face was contorted into a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Skyfire asked, his tone gentle. He turned, putting the samples down gently on the table. 

“I… have to go home for a little while,” he rasped quietly. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to get this project done in time.”

Skyfire’s spark sank. His grades were great, and he had worked very hard to get them where they were, despite some of the prejudices of his professors. Starscream similarly had worked hard, and they only needed this last project to graduate. The amount of work and concentration this project required would take up all of their time, and that was them _splitting_ the work. Skyfire couldn’t even fathom trying to do it alone.

Skyfire had thought that Starscream wanted nothing more than to graduate with honors to spite everyone who ever told him he couldn’t do it.

Starscream was annoying most of the time. He was abrasive, mean-spirited, petty, and rude. He was also brilliant, inventive, creative, and _funny_. But one thing that stood above all else was that Starscream didn’t often do things he didn’t want to do. Which made this current situation somewhat odd.

“What do you mean? You… know how important this project is, right?” Skyfire probably could have phrased that better, but he was already thinking about the setbacks failing this project would incur on his graduation plan.

Starscream’s optics flicked up at him with _actual_ anger. “Of _course_ I know! I also don’t have a _choice_!” he had already jumped a few octaves in pitch and his wings were flaring. Starscream usually didn’t take this tone with Skyfire, or at least hadn’t in a long time. “It’s a… family thing.”

Skyfire blinked in surprise. Starscream hardly ever talked about his family, and certainly not any of his obligations he had to them. Skyfire knew he was some kind of noble or something for seekers, but Starscream never really seemed to care about all of that, so neither did Skyfire.

“Do _they_ know how important this is-”

“Oh, they don’t fragging care,” Starscream said bitterly. “It’s bad enough the fragging heir to Vos is pursuing a _degree_ , let alone actually getting close to graduating as top of the class-”

“Well, second, most likely,” Skyfire teased. They were constantly switching places as to who was actually ahead in grades, much to Starscream’s consternation.

“-and they really aren’t going to care if I fall behind on an important project, let alone mess up my lab partner.”

Skyfire’s smile faded. Starscream was actually being thoughtful and understood how this would mess Skyfire up, meaning that it must actually be serious. “Is everything okay?”

Starscream looked up at him with some panic and then just looked away, waving a servo dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, just my grandsire died, you know how it is.”

Skyfire was yet again struck by Starscream’s odd behavior. He was being so flippant and avoiding meeting Skyfire’s optics. “I’m so sorry.”

Starscream shrugged. “Anyway, I’ll be gone for a little while the whole funeral thing is happening. Sorry.” Starscream gave him a brief look and then turned to leave the lab room.

“Starscream- wait!” Skyfire said, launching off the stool and trying to catch up to the smaller mech. “Wait. What if… I went with you?”

“What?”

“What if I went with you? We could work on the project whenever you had some down-time. I can bring all of the equipment with me in my subspace. I’ll stay out of the way.” 

Starscream was extremely unsure. “I don’t know how much time I’ll actually have.”

Skyfire shrugged. “I can set up most of it, there just are a few things that you are actually better at than me. I don’t want to be insensitive though. If you need time to mourn-”

“Oh frag that,” Starscream said, waving a servo again. “No, no it’s okay. I just… well.” He looked Skyfire up and down, bit his bottom lip, and then shrugged. “Okay. Let’s do this. BUT!” Starscream said, wagging a digit up at the shuttle. “You need to listen to what I say! My family is _steeped_ in the stupidity of the upper castes, so you’ll need to follow my lead.”

Skyfire’s smile was wide. “I eagerly await your instruction,” he laughed.

Starscream gave him a funny look of surprise mixed with something else, but it was gone in a flicker. “Yes, well, you will have to go pack, and then I can start your crash course on etiquette.”

Skyfire nodded. “I’ll start packing up the lab.”

Starscream looked a little nervous again, like he wanted to say something else but was struggling with it. “Oh and, uh, Skyfire?” he said quietly. “Uh, leave the funny outfits here.”

Skyfire furrowed his brow in confusion. “Funny outfits?”

Starscream huffed angrily. “You know, like the clothing you keep wearing when we go out to Maccadam’s, the weird hats, the… shoes?”

“You mean my formalwear?

Starscream’s mouth fell open, but then he quickly closed it. “…yes. Your formal… wear. If you need some, we’ll be able to find some for you in Vos.”

Skyfire sighed. “I… suppose.”

Starscream nodded once as if the matter was settled.

Skyfire however couldn’t completely comply. He knew better than anyone that finding formalwear for a shuttle of his size was almost impossible, especially on short notice. Skyfire would go pack some of it anyway, and Starscream would be happy for it.

* * *

Skyfire met him on the take-off pad on the outskirts of the academy. He looked incredibly impatient, as usual, but it was mixed with more anxiety.

“I told my family ahead of time that you were coming too so at least they can prepare a room for you.”

Skyfire was suddenly a little unsure that he should have pressed so hard to impose. “Maybe… this wasn’t such a good idea. You family will probably resent me for trying to prioritize this project over the loss of your grandsire.”

Starscream looked distracted. “Hmm? Oh right, my grandsire. Yes. I mean no, no, they are fine with it. I had to agree to come back without my typical… reluctance and lateness, but it means that you can stay. Some of them are excited to meet you.”

“Me? Why?”

Starscream shrugged. “Might have mentioned you a few times. Anyway, let’s get going. We’ve got a little bit of a flight ahead of us.”

Starscream jumped into the sky with a flourished transformation and Skyfire jumped in behind him. Skyfire crackled over the comms. “So… what is your family like? You hardly mention them.”

Starscream sighed as he climbed gracefully into the sky. “Annoying,” he said. “Traditional. Boring. Nothing really interesting.”

“Are they that bad?” Skyfire asked, almost laughing. 

“More than you know. It’s just suffocating! All of their expectations and everything. You know how seekers are.”

Skyfire threw more power to his thrusters to try and keep up with Starscream. “Actually… I don’t. I haven’t really interacted with many seekers besides you. Not sure if you are the _best_ example,” he teased.

“HEY, excuse _you_! I am the pinnacle of seeker perfection.”

Skyfire was chuckling and though he was putting on a show of being irritated, he could tell Starscream was amused. Skyfire distantly thought about that statement though and he internally smiled. He couldn’t… really disagree.

Despite all of Starscream’s faults, Skyfire had really come to enjoy his company. He knew that some of his thoughts were crossing the line from platonic to something else; Starscream was flashy and showy and attracted a lot of attention. But Skyfire also knew that Starscream treated him differently than their other friends. It… wasn’t all in his helm. He hoped.

But Starscream didn’t seem to be getting his hints.

“Well, as the representative of seeker perfection, what can you tell me about them? How do I avoid an international incident?”

He had been joking, but Starscream suddenly became very serious. “They are very obsessed with appearances. The right paint color, the right amount of polish, the right kind of _music_ paired with the right kind of _dance_ paired with the right kind of _obsequiousness_. I couldn’t wait to get out and I didn’t ever want to go back.”

“Even though you are the heir or whatever?”

Starscream actually dipped a little in his flight path, sputtering. “‘The heir or _whatever?!’”_ he repeated. “You have no idea, do you?”

Skyfire twisted lazily in the air. “Nope. Not a bit.”

Starscream was obviously at a loss for words. It was kind of cute the way he couldn’t fathom Skyfire’s blasé attitude towards his pedigree. Or maybe, he couldn’t fathom someone not trying to take advantage of it. 

That thought made Skyfire a little sad.

“I’m sorry, I’ll get serious. Tell me some key pointers.”

Starscream sighed heavily.

“Well for one thing, don’t drink high-grade in front of my carrier.”

“What? But… we’re _adults_. Why can’t we have any high-grade in front of your carrier?” Starscream often drank high-grade like it was going to disappear at any moment. Suddenly that made a lot more sense.

“Well, she can’t have any, and she doesn’t like the effects on people. You also will need to call me Prince when she’s around.”

“Prince?”

“Or his highness, whichever is easier for you.”

Skyfire thought he was joking but when Starscream didn’t start chuckling, Skyfire’s fuel tanks fell. “Anything… else?”

“Oh yes, but I’m trying to be gentle. Just keep in mind, this was your idea.”

Skyfire groaned.  
  


* * *

  
When they arrived, there had been a bustle of activity on the tower as they landed. Starscream had been immediately swarmed by a bunch of seekers and was quickly being escorted off. Starscream managed to give Skyfire one little look of apology before being pulled away.

Skyfire just stood awkwardly on the pad, not sure what he was supposed to do.

“So, you’re the shuttle,” came a voice beside him. He looked down and saw a black and purple seeker that was eerily similar to Starscream.

“Oh! And you must be Skywarp. I’m Skyfire.”

Skywarp blinked in surprise. “He told you about me?”

Skyfire nodded. “Well, at least on the flight over here. You and… Thundercracker?” Starscream had explained the significance of the trine in his culture and had been really surprised that Skyfire didn’t know much.

Skyfire had responded: Rocks he understood. Chemical bonds he understood. Biology of organic or mechanical origin, he understood. But some cultures on his own planet? Not so much. He was more interested in what lay beyond the stars.

Starscream’s voice had seemed… fond after that.

Skywarp nodded slowly. “Yeah, he’s helping Star get ready. It’s his big day and all.”

“Ah yes; I’m so sorry.”

Skywarp gave him a funny look. “Yeah, trust me, I wouldn’t want to be Thundercracker right now. Star is going to be a wreck of nerves.”

Skyfire nodded, not sure why Starscream would be nervous at the funeral of his grandsire but didn’t want to pry. “Say, Skywarp, any chance you could point me to some energon? That flight was really long from Iacon.”

Skywarp smirked. “Sure. Just make sure you save room for the party. It’s going to be awesome.”

Skyfire hesitated and then nodded, following the strange seeker into one of the elaborate towers.

They walked in relative silence while Skywarp would occasionally point something out of interest. But he kept looking up at Skyfire like he was a puzzle that he couldn’t quite figure out.

“Everyone seems so… happy,” Skyfire observed as Skywarp walked him back to his room. “I didn’t expect that.”

“Oh, trust me, everyone is really happy to be rid of him,” Skywarp said. “Kinda makes me sad though.”

Skyfire was a little surprised at his words, but then again, Starscream had told him that seeker culture was pretty brutal. “I can imagine,” Skyfire said gently.

They reached his room and Skywarp just kind of bounded in, inviting himself to stay. Skyfire actually wanted some time to relax alone, but Skywarp didn’t seem like he was going to leave anytime soon.

“Hey Skywarp, thank you so much for everything, but I really need-”

“So, are you and Starscream a thing? I’m kind of surprised he invited you to this if you are.”

Skyfire blanched. “Erm no, we aren’t… involved. Just lab partners.”

“Oooh, like secret rendezvous in the lab late at night kind of partners? Quick clang under a fume hood or something?”

“Uh no,” Skyfire said quickly, his faceplate heating. “Like we need to get a project done to graduate on time kind of partners.”

“Oh.”

Skyfire wiped a servo down his face. “Listen, Skywarp, I really need-”

“Do you have something to wear tonight?” he interrupted again. Skyfire got the impression that he did that a lot. “Star told me we had to find something for you, but after seeing you, you are just _way_ too big for most of our shops.”

“I do have some things, but I don’t know what would be appropriate.”

“Eh, honestly I’m not the best mech to help you pick either, but I can try.”

Skyfire nodded in thanks and began taking some of his formal wear out of his subspace. He noticed as he took out each item, Skywarp’s red optics got wider and wider. “Primus,” he whispered. “This stuff is-”

“Weird, I know. Starscream tells me it all the time.”

“Are you kidding? It’s fragging awesome!” 

Skyfire squinted with doubt. “Starscream is always telling me that he’s never met a mech with less taste than me. I’m not sure you aren’t making fun of me.”

Skywarp started laughing. “Listen, don’t get me wrong, I think your taste is all over the place. You’ve got this thing that is clearly a… poncho? But it’s like purple and orange.”

“It helps keep me dry. It’s really practical.”

Skywarp bit his bottom lip holding in a laugh. “Mmhmm, yeah. And these things- what are they?”

“Oh, my formal shoes. They have holes in them so that water just flows right through them and they are quite comfortable.”

Skywarp snorted. “Right. Yes. Okay, so listen. It’s _bad_ but like in a fun way? No one would ever wear this kind of stuff to a formal ball here because they don’t have the bearings or the sense of humor.”

Skyfire smiled. “You think I’m brave for wearing these things?”

“Brave or insane, but you don’t actually strike me as crazy. I can see what Starscream sees in you.”

Skyfire sputtered. “Sees in me? No, we’re just friends.”

Skywarp folded his arms across his chest. “Yeah, listen, _I’m_ Starscream’s friend. It’s a little because I have to be his friend as his trinemate, but mostly? I do actually like the guy. And I know how he’s been talking about you for months, so I feel like there’s a little more here than just friendship.”

Skyfire’s spark skipped a couple of beats. He couldn’t be serious? Starscream had been acting so oddly cold to him whenever Skyfire would even remotely try to flirt. Their mutual friends had given him looks of sympathy; Wheeljack in particular had told him that he had game, but it was clear that Starscream either was blind or just not interested. But clearly Starscream had been telling Skywarp something different.

Something to think about for later.

His thoughts went back to something Skywarp said earlier. “What do you mean by a formal ball?”

Skywarp frowned. “Tonight? Star’s eligibility ball? He’s of age now and ready for bonding or betrothal?”

Skyfire’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t- he didn’t tell me-“

Skywarp looked concerned then. “What do you mean- you didn’t know? Why did you think he had to come home?”

Skyfire’s mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Why… why did he lie?

“Skywarp… is there any way I can see him before the event tonight?” he said after a moment’s hesitation. 

Skywarp looked worried but nodded. “Yeah, back in a flash.”

And he disappeared. 

After getting over his initial shock, he remembered that Starscream had told him about his trinemate’s outlier ability and his capacity for trouble with it. He quietly started to pack up his formalwear back to his subspace waiting patiently.

“What in the frag-?” he heard Starscream’s distinctive shriek. “Skywarp, my carrier is going to _kill_ me if I’m not back-” but then he looked around and saw Skyfire giving him a disappointed look. “Heya Sky,” Starscream said hesitantly.

Skywarp looked between them and just muttered, “I’m out,” before disappearing in a flash.

“I _really_ have to get back,” Starscream said irritably, and started walking towards the door.

“Why did you lie to me?”

Starscream froze at the door and turned around slowly. “What do you mean?”

“Your grandsire, Starscream. Why did you tell me he died?”

Starscream clasped his servos together in front of him squeezing hard enough to leave dents. “Because… I didn’t want to tell you why I really had to come home.” He looked down at the polished floor sadly. “There are a lot of things I don’t have any control over in my life. Who I get to bond with is one of them.”

Skyfire rocked back on his pedes. “What does that have to do-”

“I don’t want you to look at me differently!” Starscream cried. “I’ve managed to eke out my own existence at the academy, and some mechs have finally started looking at me like an actual _scientist_ not just a _Prince!_ But tonight… after tonight? That all changes. I might be able to graduate on time and get my degree, but I’m going to be bonded off in some kind of political alliance. I… won’t be able to do anything _I_ want to do.”

Skyfire knitted his brow in concern. “You should be able to bond with whomever you desire. Or pursue whatever career or calling you want.”

“Yes, _I_ know that,” he said bitterly. “But I also have responsibilities. They have invested a lot of time and effort in me, Skyfire, and they aren’t letting me forget about it. I might have tried to stymy them at every turn, but ultimately I am going to have to do what they want.” He folded his arms angrily across his chest.

“So… I lied to you. I was hoping to get a little more time where I could pretend…” His voice trailed off and he flicked his red optics over at Skyfire. 

“Pretend… what?”

Starscream was not often at a loss for words, but Skyfire saw that he was struggling. “Pretend that…” he took a deep invent in a sigh. “That we could be something.”

Skyfire held his intakes for a moment. “You want-”

Starscream made a frustrated growl and walked over to Skyfire, jabbing a finger into his chassis. “I want _you_ , damn it,” he said angrily. “I want you and your brilliant mind, your stupid puns, and even your fragging _awful_ formalwear-”

Skyfire leaned down and cut off Starscream with a kiss. Skyfire was smiling into it, delighting in Starscream’s wide optics and chuckling a little. He pulled back when Starscream looked lost and terribly sad.

“Sky,” he said sadly. “We… can’t.”

Skyfire didn’t really have any traditions that were so sacred to his culture that they would force a mech to do something so antithesis to his nature and go against everything that he wanted out of life. He also didn’t understand how Starscream- _Starscream_ of all mechs- was just blindly accepting this with frankly a pathetic excuse for a fight.

Perhaps he needed inspiration.

“Star. Listen to me. You should get to choose the path you want to take in life. And I think you can, it’s just going to take some… bravery.”

Starscream looked up at Skyfire with trusting optics and even a little bit of hope. “You want me to defy them?”

Skyfire smirked with a glint in his optic. “You told me seekers are obsessed with appearances, right?”

Starscream nodded, confused and wary.

Skyfire’s smirk darkened. “Well. Let’s really get you dressed up then.”

* * *

Skyfire walked down the corridor proudly, despite the horrified looks and snickers he was receiving. He wore his purple and orange poncho proudly across his shoulders. He had a thick belt around his middle that was an odd swirly green pattern that he heard someone say looked like “camouflage.” He shrugged, not caring in the least.

On his pedes were his shoes which certainly drew the most attention.

They were black with a stylized pattern of stars and planets on them in neat and interesting colors. The shoe itself was a gentle curve around his pede, but they left his heel exposed, making them really convenient to slip on and off. The sole of the shoe was neon green and there was a little strap that went behind his heel that would help keep the shoe on; you know, in case things got crazy on the dance floor. There were little holes in the front of the shoe for air circulation. Some of the holes he had adorned with little charms he had collected: there was a neat little jet-alt, a beaker, some cool looking geode charms, a planet, and some other stars he liked.

Last but not least: the shoes lit up in a cascade of colors every time he put his pede down.

They were _flashy_ and Skyfire loved them. They represented his love of space and exploration and how he couldn’t wait to walk among the stars soon. They were rugged and quite comfortable and incredibly practical. There was just a little dash of whimsy in every step.

The seekers hated it. He smirked.

“Skyfire- OH MY PRIMUS!” Skywarp shouted. “HOLY-” and he was laughing, wheezing, doubled over. Skywarp was wearing a purple half-cape that swept behind his back and a gold necklace down his front. 

He looked good… if not boring. 

“I’m guessing you and Star figured things out?” he said between chortles.

“Oh yes and wait until you see him. Gave him some fashion advice on how to say screw these rules.”

Skywarp’s face erupted into excited glee. “You- you didn’t. Holy _slag_ , Skyfire?! This is gonna be _so fragging good_.”

They walked together into the main hall where there were tons of seekers dressed helm to pede in fine silks and other finery. Sweeping capes billowed behind them, marvelous glittering pieces of jewelry caught the light around them, and truly spectacular paint adorned wings in ancient Vosian glyphs.

A hush rushed over the crowd as it was obvious that the Prince was about to be presented at the top of a sweeping set of stairs.

To much trumpeted fanfare, Starscream appeared from behind a set of grand doors.

He was enthralling. A long light-purple cape swept out behind him. A circlet crown of red rubies adorned his helm, and large blue pauldrons adorned his shoulders. His paint was shining in the light, reflective, resplendent, shiny as the day his frame was forged. 

But… he was a little taller than normal.

The banister on the stairs hid his shoes, which made Skyfire smirk bigger. 

Starscream didn’t look a bit nervous. He was imperious, the terrifying but dignified youth that everyone thought the Prince of Vos should be. Starscream swept his cape behind him and slowly began to descend the steps.

Skyfire smiled warmly. He was truly beautiful. The kiss they had shared a little while ago had been a long time coming, and he hoped that he would be able to get more from the seeker after all this was said and done.

Starscream reached the bottom step and turned.

His shoes could now be seen. Audible gasps could be heard around the room.

They were the same kind of design as Skyfire’s with some notable differences. They were neon pink for one, which Skyfire thought showed off Starscream’s red plating a little more (Starscream assured him it did _not_ ). They also had the holes in them for aeration, but they also featured a huge stiletto heel in the back. In the translucent pink heel was silver glitter suspended in liquid.

Starscream had his servos on his hips and a dark smirk on his face, daring anyone to say anything.

A rather beautiful seeker came rushing out of the crowd and started to shriek in Starscream’s face. “Ah. Starscream’s carrier,” Skywarp groaned, putting his servos over his audials.

Starscream merely leaned forward and gently tapped his carrier on the nose playfully. “Now just imagine all the other balls you want to subject me to, and how many _other_ interesting pieces of clothing I get to try out in front of everyone.” He smiled wickedly and his carrier began to sputter in disbelief.

“I am Prince Starscream of Vos, and I look forward to becoming the Winglord! Because then these fashions will become _mandatory_ ,” he said, his voice dropped low. A ripple of nervous laughter echoed throughout the chamber. It quickly died as many mechs and femmes weighed whether he was being serious or not.

His carrier screeched and left the chamber in a huff. Starscream visibly relaxed when she was gone and grabbed a flute of high-grade from a waiter nearby. He downed it in one gulp.

“Let’s get this party started!” he yelled.

And to everyone’s relief, the tension was broken. Some mechs whooped and shouted. A swell of lively music started up and seekers everywhere started to break into smiles and _legitimate_ laughter.

Starscream was looking at Skyfire from across the room with a smirk. Skyfire bowed in a terrible version of a Vosian bow, but Starscream only smiled wider. Skyfire tried to walk to him, but mechs got in the way and started talking to Starscream or even trying to talk to Skyfire.

They kept trying to get past the mechs that blocked their way to each other, but it was a difficult task. Starscream was suddenly very popular for his boldness and was being touted as a visionary.

Skyfire wondered idly if his plan had backfired a little.

He finally got past some seekers after making apologies, but Starscream had been pulled away farther into the room. He gave Skyfire a side glance and tossed his helm toward a doorway leading to a balcony.

Skyfire nodded and walked over to the balcony, apparently going to wait for Starscream to find a way to escape his adoring public.  
  


* * *

  
Starscream stepped out onto the balcony after some time, cursing under his breath. As comfortable as the shoes were, they were actually kind of annoying to walk in. He stood on one pede and leaned down to take them off. He shrugged and then threw them over the side of the balcony and off the tower.

Someone else’s problem.

He looked around and saw Skyfire slumped up against the wall sitting on a bench. Mech had fallen asleep waiting for him.

Starscream smiled warmly with gentleness he probably wouldn’t show if Skyfire had been awake. He wished he hadn’t waited so long to tell him how he felt, especially since Skyfire reciprocated his affections. So much wasted time.

But at least it seemed like most of the future balls would not interfere with his graduation. He had explained his predicament to a few well-placed seekers in their government and they agreed that the Prince should be able to pursue education if he wanted to. Without his carrier to intervene, he had been able to clear his social schedule so that he could graduate in peace.

His carrier would likely not talk to him for some time, but that was expected. She’d learn to live with it.

Starscream quietly went over and sat down next to the silently sleeping shuttle. The night was quite beautiful and just a little chilly. He didn’t mind scootching a little closer to Skyfire to bask in his warmer frame.

“Mmm?” Skyfire said, his blue optics opening. He looked down at Starscream and smiled brightly. “You made it.”

“I did,” he rasped, leaning a little more against Skyfire. “I think I’ll be able to go back to the academy with you to graduate, too.”

“That’s great.” His voice was still thick with sleepiness, but he was coming out of it. He glanced down at Starscream and then wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer to his side. “You look amazing. Ditched the formal shoes though?”

Starscream snorted. “I think they served their purpose. I appreciate the effect they had tonight, but if I never see them again it will be too soon. They’re so _ugly_.” He shivered dramatically.

“Aww, do you hate mine too?” He stretched out his legs and tapped his pedes together so that they lit up.

“ _Primus_ , they are _terrible_ , Skyfire.” He was laughing a little as he turned his face into Skyfire’s chest as if he could escape looking at them. And… be closer to Skyfire’s warm plating.

Skyfire gave a deep rumbling laugh and put his pedes down back under the bench. “You secretly like them; I know you do.”

“I do not-”

Skyfire had once again cut him off with a kiss, using his free servo to angle Starscream’s chin towards him. Starscream was melting into the kiss; it was soft, it was warm, and it made his processor swim. He pushed deeper into the kiss, throwing his arms around Skyfire’s neck and giving a soft sigh.

Starscream pulled out of the kiss for a moment, his venting picking up. “Careful,” he murmured, smiling. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Skyfire smiled, pulling him closer so that their noses were touching. “I think you already have.”

Starscream laughed and kissed him again, decidedly not looking down at the ugly shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off this ridiculous comic I was kind of gifted I GUESS. LOVE YOU TAC AND WENDY.
>
>> so [@wendymakespuns](https://twitter.com/wendymakespuns?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) commissioned me to draw a very special gift for a very special someone <3 [#maccadam](https://twitter.com/hashtag/maccadam?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/WukqvQ7lEq](https://t.co/WukqvQ7lEq)
>> 
>> — tacky bi disaster 👊😔 (@tackytacs) [February 18, 2021](https://twitter.com/tackytacs/status/1362338918193000449?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
